


Homecoming

by midnightseashell14



Series: Inktober 2020 Fics [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Day 1: Fish, Fluff, He's half fish so it count's right?, Inktober 2020, M/M, OT3, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: For Inktober 2020 Day 1: FishIt was nice to get away from the bustle and noise that plagued city streets. They didn’t have any staff and had also purchased a sizable amount of the beach which offered them almost total seclusion and privacy.Which was necessary when it came to their secret.“We missed you Ritsuka. So much.”“We thought of you all the time we were away.”
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki
Series: Inktober 2020 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Homecoming

There were definitely perks to being famous musicians. It had allowed Yuuki and Mafuyu to live a life not many could have ever dreamed of. 

Whenever they weren’t touring they all went to their respective homes. Shizusumi and Hiiragi preferred their luxury apartment in the city. Yuuki and Mafuyu were more than happy in their seaside home. 

Okay, so to be fair it was more of a mansion, but they weren’t snobs about it!

It was nice to get away from the bustle and noise that plagued city streets. They didn’t have any staff and had also purchased a sizable amount of the beach which offered them almost total seclusion and privacy.

Which was necessary when it came to their secret.

The mansion itself was built on a cliffside that led directly to the beach but was far enough above to not be affected by rising tides.

The mansion had been custom built and the designers, architects and construction workers had been paid more than enough to not question any of their employers' strange requests. 

Like making a secret staircase that led to a series of caves under the cliffs. 

They had learned a lot about caves and different kinds of rocks to make sure the workers had thought they were just eccentric. 

The caves were perfect for what they wanted and they spent more time down there than in the mansion most days. They were twisty and someone could easily get lost if they ever entered or attempted to go in. After a while the small caves lead into one large cavern. It had a deep and large pool of water but had the extra benefit of a large ridge that extended beyond the water. 

A ridge they had decorated with blankets, pillows, food and more. They could stay down there for days at a time.

That was where Mafuyu and Yuuki were headed now.

They had just gotten home from their international tour and to say they were antsy was an understatement. Hiiragi had threatened to throw them off the plane if they didn’t calm down. 

They had managed to pull themselves together for the remainder of the flight, the goodbyes and the car ride home. But as soon as they put their luggage down in the entryway, barring Yuuki’s backpack which he kept on and the door closed behind them, they were off. 

Opening up the hidden door and racing down the stairs into the caves faster than they ever had, which was saying something.

They had to stop running as they slinked through the passages towards the cavern since one of them slipping and busting their head open would literally be the worst. As they finally made it to the entrance of the large cavern they could hear a sad trilling noise. 

The two frowned and sped up their steps as much as the dared. Thankfully they were quickly able to spot one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen.

Ritsuka was perched on the edge of the ridge, his sparkling deep blue tail gently splashing in the water. His arms were also covered in scales from the biceps down, as were his neck and collarbone. His webbed and clawed hands were scraping against the rock he sat on as he waited patiently.

He was gorgeous.

Mafuyu, _the stinker!_ , broke into a run first with Yuuki right behind.

“Ritsuka!” Mafuyu yelled, making the merman"s head whip in their direction. The sad trilling quickly transformed into a series of happy chirps.

Mafuyu sank down to his knees as soon as he reached him and drew him in for a passionate kiss. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Mafuyu’s waist, carefully making sure his claws didn’t dig in too hard. 

Sweet smacking sounds filled the air as did Ritsuka’s now happy trill. Finally they pulled back and Yuuki quickly pulled Ritsuka in his arms to have his turn.

Ritsuka’s arms traveled around Yuuki’s neck as his hands buried themselves in Yuuki’s light hair. There was nothing Yuuki loved more than feeling Ritsuka’s chest vibrate against his as he let out his happy trills and chirps.

Unfortunately they too had to pull back eventually. 

Mafuyu nuzzled his face against Ritsuka’s cheek.

“We missed you Ritsuka. So much.”

“We thought of you all the time we were away.”

A sweet red blush covered their boyfriends cheeks as he tried not to show how happy he was. He pouted and cupped both of their cheeks with his hands, letting out another sad trill, not unlike the one they heard coming in. 

Yuuki pulled the hand away to kiss the palm, while Mafuyu took it in both of his and nuzzled against it. 

“We know sweetie.” 

“We hated having to go.”

“We’re so happy to see your beautiful face again.”

“It’s not the same without you.”

“But look! We brought you gifts.”

The two had sweetened their words with soft kisses all over Ritsuka’s hands and face. He was bright red but he couldn’t hide his sharp toothed smile from his loves. 

At the mention of gifts he perked up and let out an inquisitive chirp. 

Yuuki took off the bookbag he was carrying and opened it up. Ritsuka tried to peek in but Mafuyu gently pushed him away. Ritsuka pouted at him.

“Nuh uh, they’re surprises, Ritsuka. You have to wait and see.” Ritsuka continued to pout but his tail splashed excitedly. 

“Here sweetie, this one first.” Yuuki said, pulling out a large black velvet box. 

Ritsuka, spent a moment rubbing and enjoying the soft texture of the box before opening it and letting out what sounded incredibly close to an _Ooooh_ noise.

He pulled out the beautiful necklace and motioned for Yuuki to help him put it on. 

The necklace was made up of long pieces of deep blue sapphires attached to a thick silver chain. Yuuki had immediately thought of Ritsuka’s eyes. He finished fastening it and softly kissed the back of Ritsuka’s neck, causing him to let out a trilling giggle.

Risuka turned and gave Yuuki a sweet, somewhat shy look from beneath his lashes. Yuuki knew that Mafuyu and himself were in for a wonderful homecoming celebration later.

He stayed behind Ritsuka and wrapped his arms around his waist as Mafuyu pulled out his gift. 

“Here Ritsuka, it’s a waterproof radio.” Ritsuka tilted his head inquisitive. Mafuyu pointed at the power button.

“You press this and you can listen to music whenever you want.” 

Ritsuka’s eyes practically flew into his hair as he made grabby motions for the radio. Mafuyu laughed but held it away.

“Hold on Ritsuka. After we have our celebration later I’ll show you how to use it ok.”

Ritsuka blushed again at that but nodded. Mafuyu reached back in and pulled out their last gift.

“This is from both of us.” Yuuki whispered in his ear and was pleased to feel the shiver racing down Ritsuka’s spine.

“Put your hands out Ritsuka.”

Ritsuka cupped his hands and held them out. Mafuyu placed a fairly large gold locket in his hands. 

They could tell that Ritsuka loved how shiny it was. He opened it gently with his claws and smiled a wide sharp toothed smile at the picture inside. Mafuyu and Yuuki looking straight at the camera and smiling lovingly. 

“So that even when we’re not here you can see how much we love you.”

They saw the tears forming in Ritsuka’s eyes and started kissing his cheeks, with Mafuyu joining in the cuddle pile.

“We’re so happy to be home.”


End file.
